war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
An Sárstát Flaitheas - The Realm of the Freestate
History The History Of The Realm Of The Free State Species *Corvexian *Dowinite *Vlayisk *Human *Kiroog Settlements *Gryan System *Dirac Station *Midlat Station Government The government of the Realm of the Free State is known as the Assembly and that is essentially what it is. A large open forum based gathering of elected officials who discuss issues important to the people and make decisions and proposal on them. Any citizen can make a referendum on the Realm's official social networking entranet. This network is accessed on a daily basis by most citizens through various means and serves as form of self government in conjuncture with the Assembly. Various state bodies exists to oversee regulations and maintain peace. These include the Naval Forces Of The Free State, the Armed Realm Ground Armada, the Drug Regulatory Commission, the Entrepreneurial Fairness Board and Justice Enforcement Agency. Although grand in name, most are small but efficiently organised bodies that take care of the limited amount of administrative needs of the Free State. The Assembly is funded by the citizenship just as it is elected by it, there is no specific tax in the Free State but everybody consents to pay towards the Assembly's upkeep as they deem it a vital body. Large companies often contribute vast amounts to the budget, a show of the good relations between the two. This however, does not result in bribery, as the Assembly operates as more than the sum of its parts. Individual citizens pledge to the budget safe in the knowledge their contribution is as welcomed as any others'. Outsiders would assume this creates a fluctuation in the budget, however over 90% of the population pledge the same each year, and along with the population, the funding has steadily grown over the past number of decades. Unlike in a tax based system, the citizens are actually voluntarily paying for the public services they use daily. Economy The economy of the Realm is a living, bustling entity that is ever-growing. It is by far the most powerful appendage of the people. Massive consumer demand fuels constant production and innovation, only limited by how quickly raw materials can be acquired from other nations.* It is a completely free economy but monopoly never occurs as the very idea is perverse to even the most money loving citizen, who would instead prefer to encourage competition. One of very few problems with the system is a continuous rise and fall of companies, save for a few dozen staples of the market. Regardless, there is always more economic opportunity to be had in the Free State, always a job for those willing to try. Dominant Economic Activity: Commercial goods production. The Realm is one of the production powerhouses of the galaxy. The majority of the goods produced are commercial items that are sold within the realm and with trading partners. High grade weapons manufacturing is a key component of the economy too, with these being sold to allies and other paramilitary outfits. The very essence of freedom and liberty upon which the Free State is built promotes and nourishes capitalism, but only to a quantifiable level. Once a business reaches large multi-planetary size, it finds fierce competition both from established corporations and newer ones simply imitating them. The people of the realm despise autocracy to such an extent that anything resembling it, such as monopoly, is shunned and naturally not a factor in the realm's society. Economic demand feeds development to an extent where business of all sizes can thrive, despite the fierce competition, if there's a market for it. The Realm's real power comes in its economic might and supply of luxury goods and high grade tech to other nations. These include, food, clothing, weaponry, pharmaceuticals, software, cybernetics, publications and more. Secondary DEA: Refinement of raw materials. Much of the trade done is for raw materials that the Free State refines and sells at tremendous profit. They themselves don't have much of a primary sector to gather the resources and thus are reliant on trading with others for this lucrative business. Nation Traits Perks: Distributism: The economic production of the Realm is vast and widespread and also of great variety. They have many desirable goods incomparable to what others have to offer. Altruistic: The people of the Realm are open minded liberal individuals. They love free thought and expression, new ideas, positive discussion and discretionary purchases. The Free State is built on the philosophy of co-operation shown clearly in the marvellous forum between the people, the companies and the government. Those of the Realm believe, above all else, that every sentient creature is of equal stature and deserves equal rights. The citizens go out of their way to aid each other and crime is almost non existent due to the vast amount of legal economic opportunities.* Flaws: Deliberating: The Realm's political structure is relatively simple, only a few necessary officials stand between citizens and elected members of the Assembly. The Realm has the most encompassing representative democracy which although needed to maintain its philosophy, means decision making can take inordinate amounts of time and can even be undercut by citizen born referenda. The Realm is slow to react to change of any kind. Disseminated: Due to the large amount of civil liberty afforded to citizens of the Free State it can be difficult to organise any large scale event. Other than going to war, in which case pride and belied take over, getting citizens of the Realm to do something against their will is nigh impossible. Category:The Free State